Ben (Ginga Nagareboshi Gin)
Ben is a Great Dane and one of Gin's best friends. He was one of Riki's platoon leaders. He possesses unusual strength and recuperative ability. He is voiced by Hideyuki Tanaka in GNG and Katsuhisa Hōki in GDW. Appearance He is a brown Great Dane and wear red collar. Personality History Ginga: Nagareboshi Gin He was blinded by poison in a trap set by Akame, who was led to believe that Ben's group were outsiders helping Kurojaki. He then turned his platoon over to Gin. Although he was blind, he risked his life for the pack during the great battle between Akakabuto and their army of dogs. In the manga, he later becomes the Geki Sentsuuhi Battōga (撃閃通抜刀牙?) Hakkenshi warrior. Ginga Densetsu Weed He has a bad way to go wandering and getting lost, so Cross has to keep eye on him. One day, just as Cross was elsewhere, Ben went to wander and find out from the foothills of the Alps that Hogan killed John's body. Ben does not recognize the body, but takes it to his old owner Iguchi who burials it. Ben stayed all night in the tomb and then returned to Iguchi, where the man put his old dog in the strap. Later, however, Cross came to the scene and released Benin. They decided to head towards Ōua. In Ōu they met Akame, who took them to a hiding place because the area was in Hōgen. Later, in the final fight, George was watching his parents and Reika while others were trying to trace Hogee. Hōgen accidentally encountered Ben and others, and easily dropped George and Cross into the ground. Then he came to an inconceivable position at Ben's head. The pain and the situation caused Ben a backdrop of the Battle of Akakabuto, where he acted as an enthusiast. Ben then managed to swing Hōgen off, but Hōgen rebelled and nearly killed Ben by tearing his throat open. After Hōgen died, Cross and Ben stayed on Ōu and they shared a cave near the river. Later, while Weed and his comrades (including Ben's sons) fought against hybrid carriages, old age took victory over Ben, and he was sleeping quietly in his own cave, hut with friends surrounded by his friends. Gin would have wanted to report death to Ben's sons, but Cross denied this and reported that Ben had begun to think a little bit more clearly in his last months of life and he did not want to be harmed. Ken and George learned of their father's death after returning from the battle and they wept the whole day in this grave. Trivia *His First Japanese Voice Actor, Hideyuki Tanaka who is best known for voices Fujitaka Kinomoto from Cardcaptor Sakura series & Seiichirō Aoki from X/1999 which is both works of CLAMP. Gallery Ginga: Nagareboshi Gin Ben_(Ginga_Nagareboshi_Gin).png F7490d18e3de78964702effa143b6cd7.jpg Ben, Gin & Cross.jpg Ben (1).jpg Ben and Cross.jpg Ben (2).jpg Ben & Kai Ken Brothers as puppies.jpg Chutora and Ben.jpg Ginga Densetsu Weed Ben's_Death.png|Ben pass away from old age Ginga Densetsu Noah Gdn vol1 cover2.png Navigation Category:Strong-Willed Category:Fighter Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Rescuers Category:In Love Category:Manga Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Nurturer Category:Animals Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Spouses Category:Wise Category:Strategists Category:Mentor Category:Parents Category:Deceased Category:Ginga Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Sophisticated Category:Loyal